Save Me From The Dark And Cold
by Phantomhivefate
Summary: Jack got tired of not being believed in. The (ironically) warm and loving boy is now a cold, not to be confused with evil, being who sees everything in monochrome. In an act of desperation he turns to Pitch for help. But the shadow pushes him over to an old friend, Sebastian Michaelis. Rated M for future violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello!**

**I'd like to start off with saying this is a simple prologue to the story I am about to start. I must say, I do take pride in being the 2nd Black Butler and Rise of the Guardians crossover on this site. But someone beat me to being the first XD**

**This is the first thing I've posted on , which is ironic since I am so damn obsessed with Kuroshitsuji. I thought a fanfiction for that would be my first post. I have a lot of fanfictions coming up so stay tuned for those!**

_Cold..._

Cold ice had finally managed to make it's way around Jack's heart, encasing it in the darkness that slept away hidden behind the pointless hope.

Jack was fed up with trying so damn hard to make children happy, then receiving nothing in return. He was done. Don't get him wrong. He didn't want a metal or certificate. But a little recognition and acknowledgement would be nice. It's all he ever wanted.

So he decided to take action. Jack Frost would be believed in if it's the last thing he did.

Jack no longer felt the passion and love he once had. The excitement he felt in bringing joy to children was gone. Gone and replaced by slight hate.

No one had ever helped him get any closer to his goal.

But there was one person, one being, who he could turn to.

And that person was Pitch. Pitch Black.

All the other 'Guardians' shut him out in the cold. This is coming from a guy named Jack Frost.

Jack took the initiative of contacting and meeting up with Pitch.

"But you said you could help me." He spat at the dark figure. Feeling completely lost in the darker than black room. "You of all people should understand."

"Don't pull that. I'm very busy at the moment. I actually have a reputation to keep." Said the voice.

"Fine. I should of known better than to come here." He turned from the voice and began to hunt for an exit.

"Wait!" Jack turned back around to look at Pitch. "I think I know someone who can help you."

"Who?" Jack questioned, a bit skeptical.

"His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"And who exactly is this guy?"

"A demon." Jack blinked.

"A demon?" His voice skeptical. "There are no such things."

"And that's the problem! People are skeptical and don't believe in things they have not encountered!"

"What do mean?" Jack asked in the same tone as before. He clearly wasn't following.

"Like the man in the moon! None of us have truly ever come in contact with him, yet we still believe. Unlike humans." Pitch's hyped up attitude was toned down. "But then there is you. Poor little Jack Frost. You haven't been here long enough to know there is more out there." An evil smirk made its way across his gray face.

"I have been here long enough!" Pitch struck a nerve and they both knew it. "I may not be a Guardian anymore. But I've been here for a little over three hundred years! And that-" A low and sadistic chuckle made its way out of Pitch's throat.

"Pathetic. I've been here since the beginning of time. You know nothing of this world compared to me. I've seen the monstrosities humans do to each other out of fear. What have you seen?" Jack opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off as Pitch turned to violet-black sand and swirled in the air. Then the sand poofed to life in front of him, Pitch took his normal form again. He hovered over Jack, making the ex-Guardian shrink away slightly. "A couple of scraped knees and tears. Please. Don't tell me you know what goes on in this world." Jack was silent for a moment. He knew what Pitch said was true.

"Then help me. Help me be believed in." Jack's voice was ragged.

"I told you already I can't help you. But I'm sure Sebastian would be happy to be of assistance. The cocky bastard will do anything for his ego."

"How is Sebastian going to help me? Why would a demon help me?"

"Sebastian will teach you what it means to leave a legacy and to leave a mark."

"And how is that going to help me?" Pitch didn't answer. "Where can I find this man?" The shadow shoved a piece of paper at Jack making him stumble back.

"Here. Be at this address tomorrow at nightfall. He'll be expecting you." Pitch vanished, leaving Jack alone in this dark place.

"Well," Jack sighed. "Here goes nothing."

Author's Note Jr.: **Ta-da! I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it's quite short, but I wanted to give you guys an idea of how the story might go. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thankies~**


	2. Ice and Fire

Author's note: Hello again! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! But school and family shit took over. I mean school is important, family? PSHH nope. Fanfiction over family in my case. Anyone agree? hehehe.

Now to the story. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. But since I've gotten wind that there are few Kuroshitsuji and ROTG crossovers I don't know what people like. When I told my friends about this fic they were like  
"Black butler and Rise Of The Guardians? How does that work?"  
Me: "I will make work *grumpy cat*"

One supportive friend suggested the pairing SebFrost...

While another dismissed it as a no way in hell possibility.

I'm so lost but I don't think SebFrost will work its going to be a friendship (Get it...FriendSHIP)

Review? Please? For Jack?

Even so, this story will contain some SebaCiel.

WARNINGS: Sexual innuendos (I think) mentions of rape and a little blasphemy on Jack's part.

The murky streets of London seems to get darker by the second. Jack recognized the area. He had flailed over this area dozens of times, while he created ice wonderlands for London's children to enjoy. But those were better days.

Jack made his way down a rather wealthy area. It was not a place you would expect to meet a demon. The ice boy looked down at the paper Pitch gave him. It had a street number and drawing of an alley. How was that going to help him?! There were tons of allies. The only thing different or what seemed different about this one was the person shaped smudge leaning up against the alley.

With an exasperated sigh Jack peeked into every alley way. Until he peeked into the last one of the road. Jack was prepared to leave the alley and mentally kicking himself for trusting such a vulgar creature like Pitch.

But he didn't turn away from the alley. Instead, he did a double take from the alley to the paper. The same shadowy figure stood in the exact spot portrayed in the picture.

That's...creepy

"H-Hello?" Jack called weakly, his voice echoing off the slippery, wet walls. Jack felt scared. He was always told demons were deceptive, twisted creatures. The figure emerged out of the shadows, revealing the dark silhouette. Jack was taken aback. He never expected a demon to look so...beautiful.  
"Jack Frost, I presume?" The demon said, quick and to the point. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but silence met their ears. This demon, he had already forgotten the name, had silky black hair, surrounding the frame of a creamy colored face. A rebellious strand of hair lingered in front of his eyes. His eyes, they were a deep amber color, eyelashes thick and full, yet they were not feminine. The demon was tall, very tall. Jack's face met his chest, barely. A black trench coat covered the area where Jack's face would meet, should he step closer to the demon. The smirk that appeared on the demon's face snapped Jack out if his trance. "Like what you see, kid?" Ironically, fire erupted on the ice boy's face as the beginnings of a blush began to form.  
"Don't be ridiculous." The funny thing was that he wasn't. He wasn't being ridiculous. Jack was going to be honest (with himself), this demon was devilishly handsome. But then again, it's only an illusion created by the demon for his benefit.  
"Hm.." the demon said. A flirtatious tone to his voice, and he cocked his head to the side briefly. "Interesting." A smirk presented itself on the man...er demon's face. "Any who, Jack," The name rolled off the demon's tongue. "I heard you need some help...on being believed in." The demon began to circle around Jack. Like a predator, stalking it's prey. Jack felt unnerved by the demon, but then again, so would every other creature. The demon moved to stand behind Jack. Making the ice boy turn around and back into the alley.  
"Yeah, I-"  
"Cause no one believes in you, right?" The demon pouted, before chuckling darkly. Jack's eyes narrowed. What was it with the dark creatures and laughing at him? Honestly, it was ridiculous. First Pitch, then him, who was next? It was frustrating for someone of good nature to stay good natured with all the harassment.  
"Yeah, no one does..."  
"And why do you think that is?" The demon asked. "Because they don't fear you. That's why."  
"Fear? What does that have to do with anything?"  
"It has to do with everything!" The demon exclaimed. Why do kids behave themselves? Because they FEAR that if the don't, Santa won't come. That is why the good hearted people always get stomped on. No one respects them." The raven haired devil, the look in his eyes dissolved into slight pity. "Fear, Jack..." His voice softened. "That's what you need."

The thought was processing through his mind and he mentally scolded himself for even CONSIDERING using fear. He shot the demon a glare.

"Fear gains no respect." Jack said coldly. "That is why YOUR kind has fallen into the dark corners if history. Forgotten and unwanted." Jack was feeling pretty proud of himself, that is until the demon bend down to level with him.

"Oh, is that what you think?" The demon said eerily and pushed Jack up against the wall gentl- well gently would be an inaccurate word, but for what Jack would of expected, it could be considered gently.

The demon leaned in and sniffed the boy's neck. Jack tensed and shoved against the demon's chest. Hah. Yeah right Jack. Like he had enough strength to push the demon away from him. "You smell divine..." The demon's tongue flicked out and lapped once or twice against the ice boy's pulse. "And you TASTE divine...I suppose you won't let me have just a little more..." The red-eyed man's tone sounded like a child asking his mother if he could have another cookie.

"G-Gah!" Jack stuttered and squirmed. Slight panic rushed through him. Who knew what this demon was capable of. "Get off!" The demon nibbled Jack's earlobe.

"Are you afraid?" Yes. Jack was indeed afraid. Not that he was going to say it out loud.

"No." It almost sounded like the truth. The demon chuckled and moved to press his body closer to Jack's.

"How about now?" Before Jack had a chance to answer the demom started to speak. "You should be. I could have my way with you right now," Fire erupted once again on the ice boy's face. "And I could guarantee that you would never disrespect me again." Jack wad speechless. Because this demon was right. Should the red eyed man violate him he would never under any circumstances disrespect him again. Jack was hoping this was a warning. If it wasn't...well there were some pros.

LIKE FORGETTING ABOUT TOOTH...

"So how do we start?" Jack whispered and the demon backed away. He hated himself for acknowledging the fact that in his case fear might be the only way to get people to believe. It was like the devil. People don't mess with Ouija boards because they fear him. They know he is there. Personally, Jack couldn't handle religion. Living life having to avoid seven common human mistakes and desires, asking for forgiveness for every little thing and playing good kid until the day you die to be accepted to some place that might not even exist. What kind of life was that?

Religious people are well behaved and righteous, while Jack was snowballs and fun times.

The demon smiled. He put a hand on Jack's back and half led half pushed Jack out of the alley. The demon pointed to what looked like a townhouse in the distance.  
"See that?"  
"The house? The townhouse, demon?" Jack asked, confused.  
"Yes. In that house lives a little boy. He lives alone."  
"And this is relevant to out mission how?"  
"Fear. That's how. His family, which is now perished, was extremely Catholic."  
"And?"  
"AND they don't fear demons, because they believe they do not exist. But do you know what happened about two months ago?"

"No, I do not." Jack stated. Suddenly curious. "What happened?"

"It started three months ago..." the demon stated and he stared into the distance, eyes locking at the house. "That house burned down and left everything one dead. Except for the lone child. That child was kidnapped and almost sacrificed. That is until he summoned me." The demon sighed. "Long story short, he was and is still unaware I saved him without his knowledge. And now I've come to collect my reward."  
"Which is..?"  
"His soul. Tonight he will be my prey." Jack blinked. It caught him off guard. He felt silly, he should of expected as much.  
"O-Oh..."  
"Although there is a catch," Jack turn to face the demon. "Since I'm getting his soul, I have to give something in return."  
"But why? He wouldn't even be alive of you hadn't come along." He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. Why was he giving such ideas to a demon? The devil smirked.  
"I like how you think, Jackie-"  
"Its JACK." The ice boy mumbled.  
"But even us demons have aesthetics. And we are supposed to make a contract."  
"A contract?"  
"You'll see what I mean."

Again, the demon half led, half dragged Jack to the townhouse.  
"So what do I call you? Do you have name?" The name that Pitch had said slipped his mind.  
"Hmmm...lets see. You can call me...darling, sweetie, handsome, sexy...whatever you see fit." Jack rolled his eyes. THE NERVE OF THIS GUY.

"Demon it is..."

At the front door, Jack didn't bother to hide. He was never seen anyway.

The door opened slowly after the demon had knocked rudely and inconsiderately loud on the door.

A small boy was revealed. The boy was short and frail. Blue-gray locks covered his forehead. Sapphire eyes took up a good portion of his face, and they reflected confusion.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.  
"I've come to look for a job." The demon said bluntly.  
"My parents are not home and no help is needed here. Have a good day." The boy started to close the large door. But a foot stoped it.  
"We know you are alone, Ciel Phantomhive." Jacked assumed that was the boy's name. The boy's eyes widened in slight horror.  
"Um, are you TRYING to scare the hell out of him?!" Jack scolded, knowing Ciel couldn't hear him. The demon gave him a knowing smirk. Jack didn't feel the same way about children, but he didn't hate them.

With a swift move, the demon pushed the door open, making Ciel stumble back.  
"Wha- How dare you!" Ciel cried, offended. "You are trespassing in my home!" The sapphire boy said as the demon made his way inside. The demon looked around, observing his surroundings. Ciel went and made an attempt to push the intruder out. But right as Ciel sent force into his push the demon grabbed his wrists and held them.

"You wouldn't even BE alive, if it weren't for me you ungrateful brat." Ciel was taken aback by this.  
"I don't..."  
"You summoned me when you were on the sacrificing table."  
"What...I don't know what you are..."  
"Don't play stupid. Your original house was burned to the ground and you were kidnapped then raped and abused for 2 months, until they finally decided to end you."  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Ciel screamed and covered his head with his arms. Jack assumed what the demon mentioned were terrible memories to live with. But against Ciel's request, the demon kept talking.  
"In your hate you summoned me, a demon." Ciel removed his hands and looked up at the red eyed man.  
"Don't be ridiculous...there are no such things." Ciel said seriously.  
"AM I being ridiculous?" The demon leaned down and his eyes flashed a dull pink, scaring the living fuck out of both Ciel and Jack, who had been watching quietly and invisibly. Ciel stood there for a few seconds, shocked and scared. The demon had let go of Ciel's wrists. So the boy attempted to run. The bolted to the open door, but he was caught by the waist.  
"Help!" He cried out before he was dragged back inside. The demon shut to the door and stood I'm front of it, blocking the only near exit. Ciel stood there, body trembling slightly. He couldn't of been older than 12, it was apparently too much for him to handle.  
"And since I saved you," the demon continued. "I am here to collect my prize."  
"What prize?" Ciel asked, then backed away as the demon approached him.  
"Your soul." The boys eye's widened as he tried to comprehend what was happening. He looked up at the demon just as he grabbed the boy. The sapphire boy reached up and slapped the demon across the face. The demon gave Ciel an icy glare. He turned the boy around and pressed his hips against Ciel's lower back.  
"G-Gah..!" Ciel cried out and struggled in his grip.  
"What are you doing?" Jack hissed.  
"You should learn some respect Ciel." The demon began to slowly grind his hip against Ciel's bottom. Jack's eyebrows furrowed.  
"I-I...let go of me this instant!" The demon chuckled lightly and darkly, his voice dripping with venom and evil. The demon looped his left arm under Ciel's left armpit and placed his hand over the boy's right sapphire eye. The red-eyed man bit down on the boy's neck. "Please stop it!" Ciel screamed as the fangs pierced his pale skin.

Sebastian stumbled back.

And a furious Jack stood in front of Ciel.

"Jack?" The demon growled, confused. The little fucker had the nerve to push the demon away from Ciel. Said boy wondered for a split second who saved him, now saw the older boy before him.  
"Wh-When did you get here?" The sapphire boy stood quietly and timidly behind the ice cold being as he asked the question.  
"I've been here." He smiled, but the smile quickly faded when he saw Ciel's eye.


	3. Emptiness, a present past

**Author's note: Just to clarify, in my story, Ciel got kidnapped the day he was just turned twelve, unlike the anime and manga. We will see some familiar faces soon, loves. **  
**And also, I apologize for my slow updates, final projects, EOCs and all that shit is going on. *getting grades up so in order to go see Hollywood Undead. (Being a minor sucks really hard)***  
**Enough of my rambles, enjoy chapter 3~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kuroshitsuji( or any of it's characters) or Rise of the guardians (and any of it's characters) But I do own the plot.**

Warnings: Language, dark, implied sexual desire of a minor, flashbacks of non consensual sexual activity, *gasps for air* ANND a little Ciel OOCness.

xx  
Ciel cocked his head to the side in confusion as Jack's smiled faded.  
"What..?" Ciel asked, somewhat sweetly. After all, this boy (Jack) who seemed to have appeared out of the blue, saved him from the demon. The least he could do was be polite. A low growl emerged from Jack's throat. It wasn't threatening, it was an irritated growl. Unexpected nonetheless.

The ice boy's head whipped backwards to glare at the demon.  
"Sebastian!" The name had suddenly emerged from Jack's memory. "What did you do?" Quicker than either Ciel or Jack's eyes could catch, Sebastian had Jack by the collar. The demon was leaning in towards Jack, eyes redder than before.  
"Look kid, I don't have to help you. But if you what is good for you, shut up." Sebastian hissed in a hushed tone Ciel couldn't hear. Said boy was standing patiently where Jack last saw him. Ciel's mask of cool indifference hid the fear he felt for himself and Jack at the moment.  
"What's wrong? I feel fine." Ciel said calmly. According to Ciel, Sebastian didn't leave any physical imprint of his actions.  
"I simply reaffirmed our contract. Sealed it, you could say." Sebastian said reassuringly.  
"I never agreed to any contract..." The boy said, becoming uneasy. "Jack, what is he talking about?" Ciel asked somewhat desperately. Upon closer inspection Ciel dismissed the boy's white hair and ice and blue clothing as a keen fashion sense. He never thought he was talking to Jack Frost. There was a thunderstorm of ideas and predicaments in his head. Who Jack was exactly was the last thing on his mind.

When he thought about it though, he hadn't seen Jack until he saved Ciel being raped or molested for the umpteenth time. It was said that such traumatic events were unconsciously bocked from one's mind. But that was far from true. Ciel still had those memories vivid and fresh in his mind. He shivered. But that might of been of how cold Jack was.

"I...I don't know. I know of a contract. But the rules and or conditions are unknown to me." Jack said somewhat sadly.

Ciel looked expectantly at Sebastian.

"Its a simple deal, my prey." The demon purred. Ciel had to restrain himself from grabbing onto Jack for protection. It had been a while since he had someone he felt safe with. Although he was sure Jack wasn't sticking around for long...  
Sebastian paused for a moment, then walked up to Ciel, taking the boys chin in his large black nailed hand. "Well, more of a pact."

Ciel tore his chin away. "Don't call me prey." Ciel spat. "I'm anything but."

Sebastian smirked, clearly amused. "Oh? I believe you are, in fact, my prey." The demon leaned down again, making Ciel flinch. "Because I own you~. Your soul is mine. It was forfit the second you summoned me. And in this pact, I have the upper hand. Don't **fuck** with me." Ciel scowled and turned his head to the side. When the idea of him actually fucking Sebastian came to his head, Ciel grew pink. And Sebastian saw.

"Such a dirty mind for someone so young," Sebastian smirked and leaned down even more to whisper in Ciel's ear. "But you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"N-No I would NOT." Ciel said surely. After what Ciel had dealt with, sexual acts were the last thing on his mind. In fact, you might say he feared them.

Ciel was desperate to get off the subject. "Will you just tell me about this pact or deal or contract. Whatever the hell it is."

"As I said before the pact is simple. You give me your soul in exchange for something I give you." He paused to let that process in Ciel's head. Though there was no need, Ciel was smarter than he looked or led on. "If we really want to get technical, I already gave that something to you, which was saving you from those depraved men." Sebastian smirked. "But seeing what a fine meal I have come across, I'd like to give you something more, while I add more of my own spices." The demon took the boy's chin in his, but gently this time. He admired the symbol he so smoothly placed on the boy's eye. It was a lavender pentagram, surrounded by a spiked circle. It was centered within a pretty plum colored eye. "Now, what is it you want?"

"I...I don't know what I want. Not yet." The boy blushed and averted his miss matched crystals. Ciel was still not aware of the condition of his eye.

"Do you want me?" Sebastian teased. "It's alright if you do~."

"No, I do not!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Ciel rolled his eyes and kept thinking about his part of the deal. What has he needed in his parents absence? What was one thing he desired the most?

After he just happened to wake up in his home, (most likely Sebastian's doing) Ciel always felt lonely and sad. But he wasn't going to tell Sebastian he wanted company and comfort. He neened a guardian that was for sure. But Ciel didn't want anyone to replace his predecessor.

It made Jack sad to see Ciel in such a inescapable situation. He was used to helping children and making them happy. This has been the only time Jack hadn't been able to do that.

And it ate at him.

"Be my butler." Ciel blurted out. Sebastian, who had been playing with some kicknacks above Ciel's fireplace quickly looked over, nearly dropping them. Ciel had been quiet for almost ten minutes.

"What?" Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed. Ciel smirked.

"You heard me. Be my butler until I..." Ciel paused for a minute. Until what? Until he died? Nah, he couldn't put up with that idiot demon for that long. But he could get something useful out of this ordeal. "Until I am at peace." Ciel answered after a few moments.

"And when will that be?"

"When I feel like it." Ciel said, enjoying at the way things turned out. He turned to Jack, who had quieted down after Sebastian's threat.

"So who are you, exactly." Jack's heart fell a little, though he was used to it. He gripped the brown stick in his hand. He almost forgot he was holding it. It had become like a 5th limb.

"Me, I'm Jack Frost."

"J-..." Ciel paused. "Jack Frost, like the figure of speech thing?" Yes, it had to be. Jack Frost didn't exist. It was mere coincidence. Said myth blinked, obviously hurt. Ciel cocked his head to the side. He saw the emotion in Jack's eyes but didn't know **why** he reacted that way. Out from behind Ciel, he saw Sebastian covering his mouth and shoulders moving up in down in silent laughter. Jack's eyebrows knitted together in anger and slight sorrow from the sight behind Ciel. Ciel turned to see Sebastian who didn't bother to stop laughing.  
"What?" Ciel said, irritated at not knowing why Jack was hurt and why Sebastian was laughing.  
"I **am** Jack Frost."  
"Yes, you've mentioned that. But what's so damn funny about it coinciding with the saying." Sebastian was now doubling over in laughter.  
"What is so goddamn funny?" Jack pointed his ice-inducing tool towards the ceiling.  
"When I say I'm Jack Frost, I mean I'm Jack Frost!" Out of will power, it started snowing inside Ciel's manor...  
What...  
"How did you..."  
"I said I was Jack Frost, didn't I? Who do you thinks gives you all the fun snow days?"  
"I've never played in the snow, though I do thank you for the sight." Jack's heart sank again and he just about had an aneurysm*. What kid hadn't been in the snow? Apparently this one. It was a simple concept but Jack couldn't process it. Jack had almost forgotten he wasn't dealing with a normal twelve year old boy, so he leaned down to eye level with Ciel.  
"We should fix that, sometime, after all, winter is coming." The ice-boy ruffled Ciel's hair. Said boy flinched at the action. After the fire, Ciel had become protective and distrusting. He feared all physical contact for reasons Sebastian has thrown in his face moments ago. Ciel mentally scolded himself for flinching. Not only did it make him seem fearful and weak, but he deducted that if Jack had intended to harm him in the first place Jack would of let Sebastian violate him right then and there. Right? Or maybe he was saving Ciel from harm because **he **wanted to harm him.

_Nononono, Ciel. Enough of your there-is-a-wall-between-you-and-me attitude._

Jack could make it snow anytime of year, but it would be strange for it to snow in the beginnings of November. He could just give Ciel a snow day in his bedroom, but it's simply not the same so he would wait.

"We could, if you like. I could make more outdoor Christmas products for my company." *Dead* that's how Jack felt. He was sure Ciel hadn't always been like this, and he was right. But his smile was taken along with his innocence in his captivity. And when he returned he was bombarded with paper work and lessons given by his company's workers on how to run Funtom, which was sort of humiliating. All this happened in about a month, he was given no consideration or time to get through the five stages of grief* or recover from his parents loss. He did that at night and left the pillow wet, his throat sore and eyes red. It screwed him up for life, but life is unfair and everybody knew it.

"Can we discuss frozen rainwater some other time?" Sebastian interjected, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there somewhere you need to be, **butler**?" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. Now it was Jack's turn to chuckle. The demon was already starting to regret making this contract. His 'employer' was a wicked brat. Sebastian stayed quiet, fearing he would rip the child's throat out with his fangs if he opened his mouth.

Sebastian wasn't used to being treated like he was the lower one. It was a whole new world to him. One that he didn't like.

Ciel yawned. Jack mentally smacked himself for thinking 'It must be past his bedtime'. A child such as him, so free willed and prideful probaby didn't. The boy rubbed his eyes with the sides of his hands. Adorable, thought both Jack and Sebastian.

"Must you retire now?" Sebastian asked, sounding truly bored. "What will I do at this hour." Ciel looked at the man, dumbfounded.

"Um, how about sleep?" Ciel deadpanned.

"Sleep is a mere luxury for demons. We do not require it." Thinking for a few seconds, the boy sighed.

"Do what you please, just don't touch me." Sebastian let out a long dramatic huff.

"Well where is the fun in **that**?" The demon said as he placed a hand at the small of Ciel's back, making him squeak.

"Cut it out!" A zap of ice hit Sebastian in the butt. The demon's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

"I'll deal with you in a second." A finger was pointed at Jack.

_Oh boy..._

Sebastian looked at Ciel, no longer touching him.  
"So you I tuck you in?" Ciel blushed.

"No! Put me to bed!" The sapphire boy turned away indignantly, eyes closed, and all that sass.

"You want me to bed you?" The sly demon asked with a cruel smirk.

"Yes..." The boy's eyes shot open at he realized the actual meaning of the statement was. "NO!" The boy yelled angrily as he tried to reach Sebastian hair so he could separate it from his head.

"Alright, alright," Sebastian restrained Ciel's wrists. "I know what you mean, I'm only playing." The younger male was embarrassed by his reaction. Of course was playing. Not only did he think Sebastian was straight as fuck, but in all honesty he didn't think anyone wanted him like that. He was too...

**"Too underdeveloped and frail. He's undesirable."**

He remembers those words like it was one of the depraved men whispering in his ear at this moment.

**"But he is still worth the price." Said his...'manager'. Ciel felt two hands on his shoulders as he was led to the center of a crowd of men. Sexual murmurs and comments were thrown his way and he blushed in shame. He had a vague idea of what prostitution was. But how would that work if he was a boy? Ciel wore nothing boy a semi-transparent cloth he was holding in front of himself, covering all he could. The fact that he wore female underwear that was missing most of the backside didn't help much. He was led to the man that had previously made the highest bid. He was tall, fat and hairy.**

**"Yes he is quite a rare one. I'll take him."**

**_No._**

**_Nononono._**

**_Please, no._**

**The man grabbed him and slipped an arm around his waist. Ciel squirmed against the man's chest and tried to pull away. He would rather be sacrificed to Satan than be sold into prostitution. The man selling him grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing it harshly.**

"Cieeeeeel..." Sebastian said, trying to get Ciel's attention as he waved a hand infront of Ciel's face. But said teen seemed to be in a trance, in another world. The demon worried and touched Ciel's shoulder but the hand was immediately slapped away. "G-Get away you pervert!" He cried out fearfully. Sebastian looked at Jack guarding his bottom.  
"Okay, even you saw I did** nothing** that time." Jack nodded but stepped closer to the now shaking boy.

**"****_Stop._****" Ciel hesitantly complied. The man gave Ciel's manager money and he was pushed over to the buyer. **  
**He was led by the hand to a backroom, a painful night he will never forget. **

Jack knelt down in front of Ciel.  
"You brought memories back. He's not with us." Ciel's head was hung.

"Ciel...it's me Jack." The ice-boy's voice was soft. After a few moments of soft coaxing, Ciel looked up suddenly, then flung himself into Jack's chest. Ciel gripped Jack's coat and buried his face in the older boy's chest.

"J-Jack?" Ciel asked, but then remembered who the name belonged to as he nestled deeper into the comforting boy.

"Jack..."

**Author's Note Jr: *sighs in relief* I'm done! I won't feel guilty about working on other fanfictions *smirk* they will be on here soon!**

**Aneurysm: It's basically when your brain bleeds. 'An excessive localized enlargement of an artery caused by a weakening of the artery wall.' What Jack meant when he said that was like his mind exploded. My friends and I use that word alot. Like when my friend said 'When I walked downstairs this morning in this outfit my mom looked at me and said you know if your dad sees those he is going to have an aneurysm."**

**Five stages of grief:**

**1-Denial: Denial is a conscious or unconscious refusal to accept facts, information, reality, etc., relating to the situation concerned. It's a defense mechanism and perfectly natural. Some people can become locked in this stage when dealing with a traumatic change that can be ignored. Death of course is not particularly easy to avoid or evade indefinitely**

**2-anger: Anger can manifest in different ways. People dealing with emotional upset can be angry with themselves, and/or with others, especially those close to them. Knowing this helps keep detached and non-judgemental when experiencing the anger of someone who is very upset.**

**3-Bargaining: Traditionally the bargaining stage for people facing death can involve attempting to bargain with whatever God the person believes in. People facing less serious trauma can bargain or seek to negotiate a compromise. For example "Can we still be friends?.." when facing a break-up. Bargaining rarely provides a sustainable solution, especially if it's a matter of life or death.**

**4-Depression: Also referred to as preparatory grieving. In a way it's the dress rehearsal or the practice run for the 'aftermath' although this stage means different things depending on whom it involves. It's a sort of acceptance with emotional attachment. It's natural to feel sadness and regret, fear, uncertainty, etc. It shows that the person has at least begun to accept the reality.**

**5-Acceptance: Again this stage definitely varies according to the person's situation, although broadly it is an indication that there is some emotional detachment and objectivity. People dying can enter this stage a long time before the people they leave behind, who must necessarily pass through their own individual stages of dealing with the grief.**

**(Five stages of Grief info belongs to Elisabeth Kübler-Ross and found of this website: five-stages-of-grief/)**


End file.
